Bean's Bounty
'''Bean's Bounty '''is the sixth episode of season 3 in the animated series. Plot Mr. Bean is visiting to the archaeological site where he see the artifacts digged by the thieves who are workers of the archaeological site. Mr. Bean took photo of the artifacts that has been dug out. Then one of the treasure covered by mud is digging out and bring to x-ray to scan for the treasure contain large chest box. Mr. Bean walk to the x-ray to took the photo and the security guard saw him and chase Mr. Bean. Mr. Bean is hiding inside the vase and when Mr. Bean snooze, he breaks the vase and run way. Later Mr. Bean was taken back to his car by the thieves and laugh. Mr. Bean then saw the metal detector and thinking of his idea. At home, Mr. Bean builds his own metal detector and then during test at Mrs. Wicket's yard, he dug out a lot of scraps and debris that has been buried under her yard such as engine, bath tub and exzos pipe. When Mrs. Wicket saw Mr. Bean is digging in her yard, she is angry and sell away all the things that Mr. Bean dug out. Mr. Bean then going out to hunt for treasure using his own metal detector. The metal detector detect something and he coming out to dig the treasure covered the mud. When Mr. Bean clearing the mud of the treasure, a mole suddenly appear from the soil and Mr. Bean greet to the mole. When mole saw something scary he scare and run away. He thought his hammer got problem and he is actually dug a hydrogen bomb. Mr. Bean try to run away from the hydrogen bomb, but the hydrogen bomb hook his car and when he drive away, the bomb exploded. At night, the thieves tied up the security guard and the security guard triggered the alarm while the thieves run away with the treasure that recently dug earlier. The thieves then destroy the lock and found something valuable inside the chest box. Suddenly Mr. Bean with the metal detector coming, thinking the police is coming. They quickly bury the chest box into the soil and hide. The metal detector detect the chest box and Mr. Bean bring the chest box home whilst being followed by the thieves. Every time the car hits the stone, the coin dropped from the chest box, which makes easy for police to trace where the stolen treasure has been located. When Mr. Bean load the treasure into his home, the placing sound has scared Mrs. Wicket. Mr Bean open the treasure to found out a lot of coins, jewellery and lamps inside the chest box. The thieves tied up Mr. Bean and the thieves was beaten by Mrs. Wicket. Mrs. Wicket then saw the treasure inside the chest box. When police arrived to Mr. Bean's room, they take photo of the thieves and Mrs. Wicket, which subsequently arrest both of them along with her cat, Scrapper. Category:EpisodesPoliceman and security guard thanks Mr. Bean for the stolen treasure recovery. After they left the place, Mr. Bean accidently dropped the only remaining coin he got from the treasure into the drain. CharactersCategory:Animated Episodes * Mr. Bean * Mrs. Wicket * Scrapper Category:Season 3